No te metas en problemas
by Kao no nai tsuki
Summary: Ella podía ignorar olímpicamente ese consejo viniendo de cualquier persona. Pero el pelirrojo Weasley definitivamente no era cualquier persona.


No te metas en problemas

Ella podía ignorar olímpicamente ese consejo viniendo de cualquier persona. Pero el pelirrojo Weasley definitivamente no era cualquier persona.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling autora de la saga "Harry Potter"

_**Este fic participa en el reto "Parejas al Azar" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**_**.**

* * *

Pisadas furiosas retumbaban por los largos pasillos de piedra de Hogwarts, varios alumnos se quejaban al ser empujados o pisoteados pero a ella no le importaba, estaba verdaderamente enojada y el culpable de su cólera se la iba a pagar. _Los culpables_, mejor dicho.

Bertha Jorkins subió las escaleras hasta llegar al séptimo piso, infló sus ya muy rechonchas mejillas y chilló:

—¡Arañas! —la Dama Gorda la miró ligeramente ofendida por el tono que había utilizado pero no tuvo más remedio que dejarle pasar. Sin darse tiempo para nada más la histérica adolescente se apresuró a entrar a la sala común.

Quienes se encontraban sentados junto al fuego dirigieron sus miradas hacia la chica de doce años que había entrado haciendo sonar muy fuerte sus pisadas. Sintiendo las miradas puestas sobre su cabello apresuró el paso hasta el dormitorio de las chicas.

Dejó caer su mochila sin ningún cuidado sobre su mullida cama, agradeció al cielo que ninguna de sus compañeras hubiera llegado aún y se miró con temor en el espejo colgado en una de las paredes del dormitorio. El rojo llegó hasta sus orejas por la furia: durante la última clase de encantamientos, los gemelos Prewett habían estado jugando con unas extrañas arañas pegajosas y varias de ellas habían terminado por enredarse en los rubios rizos de Bertha; al intentar quitárselas sólo consiguieron que se adhirieran en más cabello, como asquerosa goma de mascar color negro.

Siguiendo el consejo de una chica de Ravenclaw que había presenciado el "accidente", como lo habían llamado los gemelos, y tras un largo suspiro, apuntó su varita hasta las arañas que peleaban por ser liberadas, susurró_ Congelador _repetidas veces hasta que una por una las arañas fueron cubiertas por una delgada y nada aceptable capa de hielo que resbalaba de sus rizos y terminaba en el suelo. Una vez todas ahí Bertha las pisoteó con furia resbalando con la última araña congelada cayendo de bruces sobre el hielo derretido. Bertha chilló en el suelo mientras recordaba todas las diabluras que los gemelos le hacían.

—Esto pasa porque tú siempre quieres entrometer tu nariz en asuntos ajenos —se defendió una vez Gideon cuando ella le acusó de ser siempre el blanco de sus travesuras—. Tus ganas de saber todo lo que hace el colegio en todo instante, solo para calumniar, hace que estés en el lugar menos indicado en el momento menos oportuno.

—Si en vez de buscar chismes, te dedicaras a ocuparte de tus cosas no serías tan bruta como para acercar de más tus oídos a nosotros y permitir que nuestras arañas se treparan en tu cabello —le había retado Fabian hacía menos de una hora.

Una vez logrado levantarse, después de resbalar otro par de veces, Bertha se sentó en la orilla de su cama y hurgó en su mochila hasta sacar un par de pergaminos nuevos, un frasco de tinta así como su ya bastante usada pluma de pavo real.

Comenzó por pensar en todas y cada una de las chicas que había escuchado nombrar por los gemelos por lo menos una vez al considerarlas guapas, sin importar la edad, sin importar la casa. Ávidamente, Bertha comenzó a escribir en sus pergaminos los nombres de cada chica que pudiera recordar ser nombrada por los Prewett y justo al lado algún falso rumor que ella misma se encargaría de esparcir por todo el colegio. También se encargaría de decir que había escuchado esos rumores de las propias bocas de Fabian y/o de Gideon. Nada le garantizaba que el profesor Dumbledore no la pillaría de nuevo levantando falsos sobre otros estudiantes, pero no había sucedido tantas veces como para preocuparse.

Llevó la punta de la pluma hasta sus labios tratando de pensar, entonces recordó a una pelirroja de al parecer séptimo año, quien constantemente reprendía a los gemelos y creyó recordar haber averiguado entre cotillas que se trataba de la hermana mayor de Fabian y Gideon: Molly Prewett, ¿o sería acaso Mandy? No, ella recordaba perfectamente haber escuchado que la pelirroja se llamaba Molly. Una sonrisa idiota se dibujó en el rostro de Bertha, tomó otro pergamino y escribió todo lo que se le viniera a la mente acerca de Molly Prewett. Al concluir firmó todos los pergaminos con la leyenda: _"Todo confirmado por los gemelos Gideon y Fabian Prewett"_

Se levantó de un salto cuando terminó, tirando al suelo su frasco de tinta pero no le sumó importancia, ya se encargaría de limpiarlo cuando regresara, tenía clase de pociones junto a los Slytherin: el momento perfecto para dejar caer "accidentalmente" el par de pergaminos cerca de Narcisa Black y sus amigas.

Corrió a toda prisa, bajando torpemente las escaleras hasta llegar a la sala común, ya iba bastante tarde a su clase y no quería levantar sospechas. Abrazó posesivamente sus pergaminos con los rumores acerca de todas esas chicas, los miraba con aprecio sin fijarse por dónde pasaba, fue entonces que chocó con alguien tan bruscamente que ambos cayeron al suelo. Bertha sintió sus gafas y sus chismes volar por los aires.

—Cielos, lo lamento —escuchó la voz de un muchacho notablemente más grande que ella—. Fue mi culpa, es que mi padre me ha enviado esta revista sobre ropa muggle que no puedo resistirme y no presto atención cuando camino —se disculpó aquel muchacho con considerable entusiasmo al mismo tiempo que colocaba las gafas en el puente de la nariz de Bertha y la ayudaba a levantarse.

Al escucharlo hablar sobre ropa muggle ya le había dado una percepción sobre el muchacho con quien había tropezado, pero al tener sus gafas en su lugar y notar el flameante cabello rojo, alta estatura y pecas alrededor de la nariz confirmaron su sospecha: había chocado con Arthur Weasley, un chico de séptimo y, según lo que había escuchado, novio de Molly. Vaya conveniencia.

—También fue mi culpa, iba deprisa y no te vi —contestó Bertha sin mucho ánimo. Arthur la miró con detenimiento y luego sonrió, al parecer él también ya la había identificado.

—Tú eres la chica de la que Gideon y Fabian hablan siempre, la que casualmente siempre está cerca cuando ellos traman algo, Bertha, ¿es Bertha, verdad? —preguntó con evidente curiosidad, Bertha sintió sus mejillas arder sin poder contestar, el joven pelirrojo prosiguió—, también he escuchado de ti en algunas clases, muchas personas parecen preferir evitarte pues aparentemente te gusta iniciar rumores falsos.

—¡No hago nada malo! —se defendió Bertha completamente ruborizada evitando la fija mirada del chico Weasley.

—Pero tampoco nada bueno —contestó Arthur con una sonrisa justo cuando notó los pergaminos de Bertha en el suelo.

Al ver que Arthur se agachó para coger los pergaminos Bertha se llenó de nervios ¿Y si los leía? ¿Si notaba que había un extenso pergamino dedicado exclusivamente a su novia? Sitió un escalofrío pero él ni siquiera los había abierto cuando se los entregó en las manos.

—No te metas en problemas, Bertha —dijo amistosamente y se despidió de ella revolviendo suavemente su rubio cabello antes de regresar la mirada a su revista muggle mientras se dirigía al dormitorio de los varones.

Bertha se quedó helada abrazando con aprensión los dos rollos de pergamino que Arthur acababa de devolverle, sus mejillas ardían y su cabeza había dejado de pensar en hacer daño. Arthur Weasley había sido desde siempre uno de los temas preferidos de Bertha: él era un chico amigable, sin prejuicios e inclusive era apuesto. Era de los pocos chicos a los que, sin importar que Bertha fuera una persona bastante evitada, la trataba con amabilidad; Molly Prewett tenía la mar de suerte.

_"A Bertha le gusta el pelirrojo de séptimo" _canturreó de pronto su cabeza. Sus mejillas ardieron aún más. Siempre lo había encontrado apuesto, y quizá el pergamino dedicado exclusivamente a su novia era el delator perfecto para demostrar que le tenía profundos celos. La chica no le había hecho nada, pero sus hermanos sí sólo entonces la joven rubia había encontrado un pretexto para meterse con la pelirroja.

Suspiró resignada, ya no llegaría tiempo a su clase de pociones, de todas maneras era seguro que el profesor Slughorn a penas habría notado su ausencia. Suspiró de nuevo y caminó con determinación hasta la chimenea que ardía con energía, no tuvo que pensarlo dos veces cuando arrojó los dos pergaminos a las poderosas brazas que devoraban los leños de madera. El fuego consumió los pergaminos con premura hasta que los convirtió en cenizas. Agotada, Bertha Jorkins se dejó llevar por la gravedad y aterrizó en un mullido sofá junto al fuego.

_"No te metas en problemas" _Muchas veces se lo habían repetido: el director, los profesores, sus compañeros alumnos; pero jamás había mostrado siquiera interés por hacerles caso. Era un consejo que cualquiera que la conociera le daba, pero Arthur Weasley definitivamente no era cualquiera.

-o-

Bertha corría con demasiada prisa pisoteando y empujando a varios brujas y magos compañeros en el Ministerio. No tenía tiempo de disculparse, había olvidado entregarle a Ludo Bagman un informe sobre el avance en los mundiales de Quidditch así como las medidas que se estaban tomando para el próximo Torneo de los Tres Magos así que tenía que darse prisa si quería salir ese mismo día a sus vacaciones a Albania. Si se oscurecía demasiado era más que probable que terminara perdiéndose.

Se detuvo por un instante ¿En dónde era que se encontraba el departamento de juegos y deportes mágicos?, un ligero destello llegó a su mente haciéndole recordar. Retomó su ardua carrera cuando tropezó violentamente con alguien. Su informe voló por los aires y ella quedó en el suelo bastante confundida.

—Bertha, ¿te lastimaste? —le preguntó una voz con notable amabilidad, ella podía reconocer la voz como familiar pero no sabía de dónde. Una masculina mano la ayudó a ponerse de pie, ella alzó la vista hasta encontrarse con unos ojos marrones detrás de unas viejas gafas, cabello rojizo que comenzaba a escasear y unas cuantas pecas que aún no se escondían en las apenas notables arrugas—. ¿Bertha?

Ella despertó de su ensimismamiento dando un pequeño brinco, acomodó sus propias gafas y su ropa para inmediatamente contestar:

—No, lo siento. Me perdí y ahora tengo mucha prisa — lo dijo sin pensarlo mucho, quería seguir indagando en su mente de dónde era que el hombre que estaba frente a ella le era tan familiar. Él dibujo en su rostro una sencilla sonrisa y se apresuró a levantar los pergaminos del informe de Bertha con un simple movimiento de su varita.

—Definitivamente tú no cambias —le respondió aquel hombre colocando los pergaminos entre las manos de Bertha—. Date prisa, y no te metas en problemas.

Ella volvió a dar un respingo sin moverse de su lugar, abriendo los ojos con asombro. Sintió como la cálida mano del hombre revolvía con suavidad el rubio cabello de su cabeza para después alejarse caminando retomando su rumbo.

Bertha abrazó con aprensión su informe, recordando aquella tarde hace tantos años en las que el mismo pelirrojo le daba exactamente el mismo consejo. Sacudió un par de veces su cabeza y se apresuró hasta la oficina de su jefe, Ludo.

_"No te metas en problemas" _Muchas veces se lo habían repetido: Ludo Bagman, Barty Crouch, sus parientes e incluso sus compañeros en el Ministerio; pero jamás había mostrado siquiera interés por hacerles caso. Era un consejo que cualquiera que la conociera le daba, pero Arthur Weasley definitivamente no era cualquiera.

**_FIN._**


End file.
